Secrets
by Isaura McGeek
Summary: McGee never had a childhood, he had something much worse. Sorry bad summary Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A/N: this came to my mind last night late, so I decided to write it. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Prologue

Sometimes he just wishes he could yell out to the world that he wasn't just a Geek, tell them who he really is. But he can't, not unless he wanted to get found by his "dad" again.

Yes his dad, the man who trained him from the day he could walk, who pushed him harder when he learned of his intellect.

Outside and to people out of the know he was a skinny, weak geek. But he knew better, he was stronger and more experienced than ANY of them. The teasing was getting on his nerves, he knew they didn't mean it badly.

If only they knew that their Probie and Tech Geek, used to be a trained special weapon to the program his "dad" directed for the government.

Yes Timothy McGee, was a weapon in hiding. But he hated this fact more that anything. He hated that he never had a normal childhood, never had freedom. But now he did. He escaped years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I hope you all like this chapter, I will try to post a chapter a day but I can't promise anything! RL can get dodgy ;)**

Chapter one.

Date: March 14 1980

Age of Subject: 18 months.

"Subject had started walking today, will be starting the tests." Jack Hewler said into his recorder.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Date: September. 13. 1982.

Age of Subject: 4

"Subject has shown a magnificent mind, will be advancing his studies by 6 years. If he manages this work he will be moved even further up." This is what Jack Hewler said into a recorder, while staring through a mirror at his subject or as other people would say his son, but Jack has never seen Tim as his child. Only his lab rat, when the government came to him with the project he immediately accepted.

Tim sat in his room, it was small. All it had was a bed, a table and chair and a computer and his work he needed to do before his "dad" came back. He never knew what it was to have a childhood, but he knew this wasn't one. He knew that the man that was training him was his father, but he wasn't allowed to call him that. Nor would he ever.

From the days he could remember he had been poked, prodded, trained, taught to fight and given advanced work for his age. Occasionally they would put him through tests, like going to the field and giving him a objective. He was kept on a strict diet and training schedule, he gave up on fighting all of this when he turned 4. He could speak 15 languages fluently at the age of 6, hack into the toughest security systems as well. But this was never enough for his "dad" or Dr. Hewler as Timothy had to call him. When he finished one thing the Dr. Would say "you can do better" and give him another objective.

Tim had become resigned to his fate, he knew he would live like this for many more years to come. So he did his work in silence only talking when asked a direct question.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Date: July. 16. 1989.

Age of Subject: 10

"Subject has done marvelous progress, now trained in 25 languages, finished up his work from MIT and having learned most fighting methods known to man." Jack said into his recorder again.

While Tim just sat in his room and did his work, his next objective was finishing up another Ivy League College's whole program, before moving on to the next. He sat, and he did. The only other people he came in contact with was his ever changing fighting trainer and his weekly physical from another doctor, never the same one and he shuddered at the thought of what happened to the former one. Probably sworn to secrecy and if the person spoke a word to anyone the Doctor and the person they told would be terminated.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Date: September. 13. 1994.

Age of Subject: 16.

"Subject has finished all Ivy League Studies and training we can give him here. He is ready to be tested in the real field. what do you wish me to make him do Sir?" Jack said to a man who stood next to him.

"I want him to infiltrate a terrorist group from Israel, they have been hard to track and even harder to stop. This is his objective, he will stop it from the inside." The man said and left.

So this was how Tim found himself in a Aircraft being flown to Israel, it was his first real mission and he was nervous. he had already managed to track the terrorists nest to somewhere in the middle of the desert away from any cities. The aircraft went as far as it dared before Tim had to parachute off of it and then he had to find his own way to the group.

He had no help just the supplies on his back. He had NO idea how he was going to do this, if he didn't survive he knew his dad would just get a new subject. He walked for hours, when suddenly he found a dozen or so guns pointed at him.

"Who are you?" A man with tan skin and a obviously Israeli accent said. "Whoa, I come in peace! You can search me and everything." Tim said, he looked like a average tourist. A normal backpack and a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt on.

"Why are you here? You still haven't answered me, who are you? You are nowhere near a city."

"Hey, I came to backpack across Israel. I thought it would be a challenge. My name is Tim McGregor." He said using the name he was assigned.

"Who backpacks across a desert? Nevermind, we're going to hold you here anyway." The man said and shouted something in Hebrew at 2 of his henchmen, which Tim recognized as "Search him, then take him into a cell."

"No need for that! I come in peace, I'm not looking for any trouble." Tim said feigning fear, he didn't fear anymore.

"Too bad, you are at the wrong place at the wrong time." The man said and Tim was searched and then taken into a camouflaged building. He was pushed into a room bare of anything but a chair.

"Homey" he muttered to himself and sat down. A while passed before the man from earlier walked in.

"Now I will ask some questions and you will answer them." He said.

"Okay, but why are you holding me here?" Tim asked.

"No I will ask the questions. Now tell me, why are you really here?" He asked.

"I told you I'm bac-" "No! You are not! Tell the truth." The guy said punching Tim in the face. "Ok do you want the truth? Then come closer." Tim said and the man did.

"This is my secret, but I learned that there was a buried battle ship somewhere out here, I came to find it." Tim said and started laughing. The man was not amused, he started beating Tim wherever he could.

"You will answer my questions truthfully!" The man yelled at Tim.

"Who says I was lying about the battleship?" Tim said trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"I am. Now answer me, why are you here?"

"Well that's a stupid question, you brought me here remember? Do you suffer from short term memory loss? Because I know a very good doctor who can help y-" Tim was cut off by another cuff to the face. The man was starting to get red in the face.

"Answer this, how did you come to the desert so near us, when there is not a city nearby without so much as a scrape or bruise from traveling in the desert?" He asked Tim.

"I dunno? Maybe I was meant to roam the desert." Tim said again. He was silenced by a punch to the gut.

"That's really getting old you know." Tim said.

"I find it effective when wanting answers."

"Why are you so convinced I'm not who I say I am?" Tim said.

"Because you are too suspicious to not be a spy." The man said.

"Well I just want to get back to my traveling so let me go please?" Tim said.

"I will not."

"Then I'll just have to leave on my own accord then."

"And how do you plan on doing that? There are armed guards stationed outside this door even more of them all over the place."

"I have my methods." Tim said before tackling the man he still didn't have a name to. They never tied him up the idiots, though granted he was a 16 year old kid and they were full grown men, he didn't really look like much of a threat.

He had him unconscious before the man could scream for help. Tim then tied him up with some rope he found hooked on the guy's belt. He then grabbed his gun and slowly opened the door, when one of the guards spotted him he tried to shout but Tim cut him off with a shot to the head.

He then turned and saw the other guard lifting his gun and stopped him before he could aim. He quickly grabbed the two guard's guns and started walking down the hall he was dragged through earlier.

He took out every man he met on the way. But he still kept his eyes peeled. He didn't know how many of them there were so he was wary. He searched the base for anymore of them. All in all there was only 13 of them, so he decided they were just a small independent group.

He then went back to the room where the leader was, still unconscious. He locked it then searched the building for his backpack. He found it and pulled out his cell phone and opened the hidden numbers and pressed the first one.

"Mission accomplished, follow coordinates of my cell." He said and heard the other side click off.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, Favs and follows! The next chapter might not be up tomorrow but I'll try my best! Enjoy! Any thoughs or constructive critism is apreciated!**

Chapter 2

With his first mission a success he was sent out into the field more and more, under different names every time. If he did the mission correctly and survived he was given more and more freedom. This was Tim's plan for years. Gain their trust and then escape.

When he turned 17 he put his plan into action. When they gave him another mission and he was dropped off, he ditched the phone, and cut out his tracker they had embedded into his hip and the back up inside one of his teeth.

He then started to hitchhike to Alameda, California, His choice of where he wanted to hide. He made himself a new I.D, he also started creating a whole new profile for himself. He cut his hair and died it from black to dirty blonde, he also changed his eyes from their light brown to green. He then went to a adoption agency and after a months waiting he became Timothy McGee.

He left behind his old life, his dad never found him. Probably assumed him to have died. He went through MIT and Johns Hopkins AGAIN. But he didn't mind.

Years later he joined NCIS as their Tech Geek, he enjoyed it there working under Gibbs, and even though Tony annoyed the crap outa him he never hinted that he was a assassin. He had put on the chubbiness to sell the Geek persona and they bought it.

But at around his seventh year there he thought he should lose it so he did. He became skinny. He picked up his old training schedule again and built up his former muscle mass he had working for the government.

Yet never did they suspect that he was trained beyond their comprehension. Even more so then Ziva was. When he wrote his book he decided to use the first name they gave him for his first mission. So the years passed and he was never found until one faithful day he had to use his advanced training.

Tim's POV.

They were called out to a crime scene in the middle of a nature park, when they got their they went to their tasks. Ducky arrived and took the liver temp and it showed that the man had died about and hour and half ago. Gibbs barked at us to search the perimeter, the killer could still be nearby.

We split up and slowly searched, guns out and ready. I saw a small cabin so I called Ziva and Tony over, we walked upto the cabin and just as we were about to kick the door open 6 guys rushed out. We were surrounded but we had guns. The only problem was that they did too, so I acted fast.

I knew I couldn't let my colleagues die even if it meant outing my secret. I shot one guy in the chest and another in the head then tackled 2 others before they could respond, obviously they weren't trained with shooting or fighting, but we were still outnumbered and I didn't want to lose one of my teammates.

I heard some more shots go off, but didn't turn I was still fighting what looked to be the leader. When I had him on the ground in cuffs along with the other guy, I looked up and saw Ziva, Tony and Gibbs had also joined us after hearing the shots , staring at me amazed.

"Probie?" Tony asked.

"McGee, how did you do that?" Ziva asked sounding amazed.

"I uh, have been err working out?" I said lamely and I saw they didn't buy it.

"Probie, that wasn't something you could learn in the gym."

"Listen please don't ask me anything else, we can have a meeting at my house tonight. Bring Ducky, Palmer and Abby too. They should know too." I said, I gave up on trying to lie. They would keep asking me questions until I told the truth, it was better to get it out all at once.

"Ok." They all said.

So that's how I found the whole team in my living room waiting for answers.

"Ok I'm going to start at the beginning, my name wasn't Tim McGee until I was 17, before that I was Tim Hewler, or Subject 01 as my dad called me." I said spitting the word dad out with malice.

"I was trained since the day I could walk, a man in the government wanted to see if he could create the perfect soldiers if they were trained from a very young age. They succeeded, I was the first subject, I can speak over 40 languages, have learned most fighting styles know to man and finished all the Ivy league college programs there was at that time, I also learned everything about computers I could. That was my life until I was 16, that's when they sent me on my first mission to Israel to stop a small terrorist cell that was there. After that I was sent on more and more mission, always on a different name. When I turned 17 I decided to escape, I changed my hair and eye color and became a orphan, I was then adopted by the McGee's and life was much better for me, as far as I know Hewler thinks I'm dead." I said finishing my story, my colleagues all had different expressions, Abby's was sad, Ziva's was thoughtful, Tony's was between amused and impressed for some reason, Palmer's was interested, Ducky's was concerned and Gibbs' face was impassable as ever.

Tony was the first one to speak, "are you making this up McRambo? Because your don't exactly look like a trained soldier."

"Its the truth, I faked the geek persona." I said and Tony looked at me surprised.

"Is that where all your scars came from Timmy? You said that was from a car crash when you were 16!" Abby said sounding hurt that he had lied to her.

"Well some of them are, just not all of them." I said and Ducky looked at me in a funny way.

"Timothy? May I please see these scars Abigail is talking about?" He said, I shrugged and took off my shirt and they all gasped. Ducky's eyes widened and he stood up and came to stand in front of me, looking at them intently, turning me to see my back aswell.

"This was no car accident, these are signs of torture." He said after a minute or two. I knew what he was talking about, on my torso I had multiple long thin scars, some round ones and a few burn marks. On my back it was much worse, it had one large thick line of a scar all the way from my neck to under my pants down the middle of my back and many smaller ones along my shoulders and lower back.

"Dear me boy, what have you endured? As a child no less." Ducky said.

"Ducky I'm fine, it was a long time ago, I've made my peace with it." I glanced at the team, Ziva's face held awe, Tony's held a unbelieving look, Palmer looked shocked, Abby's was the same as Gibbs' it showed anger.

"Your scar on your face?" Ducky asked me.

"Knife."

"The large one on your back?" He asked.

"Machete to the same place multiple times, not deep enough to kill or paralyze though."

"The round ones?" This time it was Abby.

"Stabbed by a sharp pipe, the other ones on my back came from a whip and the ones on my torso was from being cut slowly then healed and cut again. The burn marks are from a hot poker held to my skin. Any more questions?" I said wanting to get this over with.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Came Tony half choked question.

"I wanted a new start, plus I didn't want Hewler to find me again." I said simply.

"But you were tortured, multiple times." Said Abby tears coming to her eyes.

"Guys I'm fine, it doesn't change who I am. Please don't treat me differently!" I said begging them.

"How can we not treat you differently McGee?" Came Abby's soft whisper.

"Abs, its still me. I'm still your Geek." I pleaded dropping to my knees next to her.

"No your not my Geek, now your some sort of super karate trained tortured geek." She said shaking her head at me.

"Abby, the way I was raised doesn't mean I'm not who you came to know. I'm stll Timothy McGee." I said trying to give her a hug but she pushed me away.

"Whats my rule number one? Its never lie to Abby, and you did! You lied badly McGee, why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" She said sounding very hurt.

"I'm sorry Abby, I just couldn't tell anyone, I really am sorry." I said, I noticed the others were staying silent during our talk.

"Just tell me something, have you killed before that cop you were beating yourself up about?" She asked me and I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I said hanging my head.

"Whoa? You've killed before Probie? Then why beat yourself about one guy?" Tony asked me.

"It was different this time, when I was working for my dad I was taught not to feel. To do what was necessary and not look back. Here I knew his name, I had started a new life. Shooting the man brought back memories I wanted to forget."

"Timothy, no person should've gone through what you did and to have your father do it to you is worse." Said Ducky shaking his head sadly.

Ziva, Jimmy and Gibbs had yet to say something. They were just looking at me. Jimmy looked too shocked to speak.

"I'm fine guys, please just get your questions out your system." I said at them.

"What did you look like before you changed your appearance?" Abby asked.

"Wait here, I might be a while." I said and walked into my bathroom and found the hair dye. I quickly put it on my hair and then washed it off, I had black hair again. I then popped out my contacts. I walked back into the living room and Abby gasped.

"You have black hair?" She asked and I nodded. "Yes this is my natural hair and eye color." I said and I saw Tony's eyebrows rise.

"Well Probie, I think green eyes and brown hair fits you better." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah it does, I don't like looking like Hewler."

"What program is this you dad runs McGee?" Gibbs asked me.

"I'm not sure, I never met the man who started it. I just know my dad was asked to direct it after my mom died at my birth." I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking about my past, missions and how I escaped. Its was around midnight when everyone decided to leave, I turned after everyone left and found that Gibbs was still there.

"Boss?"

"McGee, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything, why didn't you trust me enough?" Gibbs asked me.

"I trusted you boss, I just never told anyone about my past. I pushed it to the back of my mind and moved on. It seemed irrelevant to tell you." I said to Gibbs.

"Its more than that, tell the truth McGee."

"Fine! You want the truth Gibbs? You remind me of him sometimes, you always want the best and results fast." I snapped at him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm not him Tim, I would never do to you what he did." Gibbs said.

"Boss I know you won't, I just didn't tell anyone because I was scared I would be found again, I would have to go back to that empty room and do mission again. Murdering people and not having a life. I don't want that." I said leaning against a wall.

"We wouldn't let him have you back McGee."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop him Boss. He always gets what he wants." I stated.


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah I know this is way overdue... This is a filler chapter, Sorry it took so long, writers block + crazy real life. -_-

Disclaimer: sure I own NCIS! In my head, in a world that only I know about (._.)

* * *

Tim was startled awake by the annoying ringing of his phone, he quickly grabbed it and clicked the answer button.

"Hullo?" He asked sleepily. He checked his clock and groaned, 02;07 AM. What the hell?!

"McGee!" Came Abby's voice.

"Abby, its two in the morning this better be good." He grumbled.

"McGee I looked up Jack Hewler up, guess what!" She said and her rolled his eyes. "OK never mind guessing then, nothing came up! Its like he doesn't exist!" She said.

"Abby, is that really all you called me up for? I already knew that." He added at the end.

"No, I kinda need a lift." She said sheepishly.

"Why? Where's your car? Or better yet, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at NCIS and I took a cab here from your apartment and now there aren't anymore on the street." She admitted.

"Ok, fine just wait there. Give me 15 minutes." He said getting up, he quickly threw on a shirt and hurried down the stairs. When he pulled into NCIS Abby quickly jumped into his car and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Timmy! So do you know why your Dad doesn't show up anywhere?" She asked and he frowned.

"Jason McGee is my dad Abby. And no I don't know why he doesn't show up," He said.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Maybe." He answered.

"Tell me something, what do you think the Government expects to get out of this super secret project? Isn't it illegal or something?" She chattered on.

"Abby how many Caf-Pows did you drink while you were doing useless searches?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side deep in thought.

"I don't know, 4 maybe 5? No it was 6! Why?" She asked him.

"Oh no reason." He said sarcastically.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She blurted out.

"Why?" He asked her.

There's been some break-ins and crime in my building and it doesn't feel safe." She admitted.

"Yeah you can Abs." He said, he then saw her stifling a yawn, 'Caf-pow must be wearing off.' He though to himself.

"You can sleep Abs, I'll wake you when we get there." He said and she drifted of to sleep.

When he parked his car he looked over at Abby and smiled. She looked so peaceful he hated to wake her up, he then got an idea and pondered whether he should do it or not. He finally decided to just carry her up the stairs, he knew he could do it, but he wondered if Abby would be mad at him or something.

Before he could have second thoughts he rushed out of the car and opened her door and picked her up, he smiled when she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He stopped only long enough to press the button to lock his car, then he started up the stairs. He somehow managed to unlock his apartment door, it probably helped that she had a death grip on his neck. He rushed in a put her down on his bed removing her boots and spikes.

He then covered her with a blanket, then grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself and went to the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting to set his alarm.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Tim and Abby were startled awake by a loud banging at the door, Tim rushed to answer and was surprised to find Tony and Ziva standing there.

"Tony?" he asked confused.

"Probie! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Tony asked.

"What?" Tim asked him.

"McGee, its 09:00, your late and Abby too, by the way do you know where Abby is?" Tony asked and Abby appeared in the doorway.

"Oh this is just too good, Gibbs is already furious that your late, but breaking one of his rules too?" Tony said with a grin.

"We're not breaking any rules Tony." Tim said rushing to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Kinda looks like you are." Tony said.

"I just spent the night here because my building has been having some crime." Abby said, she was still confused athow she got up to the apartment but decided to ask Tim later.

"Well ok, hurry up." Tony said and Abby started gathering her spikes and boots.

A few minutes later they were on their way to work and Abby decided to ask McGee how she got up to his apartment.

"I carried you." McGee said simply.

"How? Gibbs can barely carry me McGee!" She said surprised.

"Abby, Secretly trained weapon for super secret project remember." He said and she frowned.

"Right." She said softly.

"Hey I told you its still me. I'm still your geek who carries a gun." He said smiling and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Yeah except now your a buff fighting machine of a geek." She said and he laughed.

The rest of the ride was silent and a while later they pulled into NCIS and took the elevator to the squad room, McGee preparing him for the chewing out he is bound to get from Gibbs.

* * *

**A/N: I promise to try and get the next chater up as soon as possible! Lets hope I dont getwriters block AGAIN...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to post two chapters today to make up for the time it took me to write 'em :) ****Right, I guess your all wondering about McGee's dyed hair and eyes, well sorry I totally let that slip in the former chapter... but here goes.**

**To one of my reviewers, I might or might not make this a McAbby story, I have no idea where this story is heading anyway...**

* * *

They were in the elevator and Abby stole another look over at McGee and her eyes widened.

"McGee! We have a little problem!" She said quickly and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked and she pointed at his hair and his eyes widened too.

"Crap!" He said, he had put his contacts back in yesterday but in the rush to get to the office he totally forgot about his hair and he was furious that Tony hadn't said anything, Ziva neither but she hadn't really seen him.

"We have to think up a story fast." Abby said and Tim nodded.

"Lets say you dared me to dye my hair black?" he suggested and she nodded.

"Sunds like something I would do." She said smiling but it quickly turned to a forwn, how had she missed his hair? The elevator doors opened at that moment and they stepped out. Tim's saw a few people look at him but he didn't turn. When they walked into the bullpen Tim saw Tony trying to hold his laughter in, he shot him a glare then turned to Gibbs.

"Sorry we're late Boss." Tim said and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"What are you gonna do 'bout your hair Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Our story is Abby dared me to dye it black." Tim said and Gibbs nodded.

"Ok, and by the way, don't apologize. Its a sign of weakness." Gibbs said turning back to his work.

"Right." Tim said and Abby said Hi to everyone and left for her lab.

Awhile later Vance walked into the bullpen and stared at Mcgee. "Agent McGee?" He asked.

"Yes Director?" Tim asked.

"Why is your hair black?"

"Uh, Abby dared me to do it sir. I didn't have time to wash it off this morning. Its not permanent." McGee said and Vance nodded.

"Be sure to do that Agent McGee." Vance said and walked off.

At that moment Tim's computer beeped signaling a message, he opened it and groaned.

**Tony D. ,Ziva D. and Abby S. has invited you to a private group chat.**

_Tony D; Hey McRambo, Must say I'm liking the new hair._

_Tim M; Tony! You let me come into work with black hair! What if someone recognizes me from the you know what._

_Tony D; Whoa paranoid much?_

_Ziva.D; McGee, I am sorry I did not see it earlier. I would've told you._

_Tim M; Thank you Ziva._

_Abby S; I should've seen it earlier too McGee, I was just distracted with the rush to get to the office._

_Tim M; Its ok Abby, We all forgot about the hair._

_Abby S; But its all my fault, if I didn't ask you to come pick me up this morning you wouldn't have been lat adn you would've remembered to wash the dye off._

_Tim M; Its ok Abby its no ones fault._

_Tony D; Ah look at the two geeks denying stuff, Isn't it just a beautiful thing Ziva?_

_..._

_Tony D; Ziva?_

Tim looked up when he heard Tony shout out in surprise and laughed, Gibbs had snuck up on Tony and head slapped him.

"Back to work, All of you." Gibbs said glaring at his agents.

_Abby S; Guys?_

_Tim M; Gotta go Abs._

_Ziva D; We have to get back to work._

_Tony D; My head hurts now, Cya later Abs!_

_Abby S; Bye..._

Tim exited and Gibbs phone rang a moment later he hung up and barked at them to grab their gear.

They got there and spread out and did their job a while later Ducky and Palmer showed up with the M.E. van. They walked over and stoppedwhen they saw McGee, then carried on.

"Agent McGee? Your hair is still ah black." Palmer said.

"I know Palmer, thank Tony." Tim said and a sudden flash made him glare at Tony.

"What? its not like I'm ever gonna see you in black hair again." Tony said witha grin and got a headslapp from Gibbs.

"That's two in a row now!" Tony complained.

They got back to work and Tim identified the P.O as a Ben Gray. Gibbs told hm to check his banking statements and credit card history and they found out that the P.O was having masses of money put into his acount by multiple anonymous ones.

The acounts kept bouncing around the world but they finally got a pattern in it and Tim managed to track the culprit. Gibbs told Ziva and Tony to go check it out and McGee to go down to Abby's lab and notify them if the guy moves.

He was met with blaring music as soon as the elevator doors opened and smiled, it wouldn't be Abby's lab without her music.

"Hey Abs!" He yelled over the music and she turned and quickly hit a button to turn down the volume.

"Hey McGee! what are you doing down here?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs said to help you and keep tracking the guy we've been following." He answered sitting down on his usual chair.

"Ok. You know I have something that you could use to remove your hair dye." She said and he looked at her.

"You do? Where?" He asked and she walked over to one of her cupboards and pulled out a white bottle.

"This will get it off." She said and he grabbed it and rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back smiling, he was getting tired of the odd looks he had been getting from people.

"Thanks!" He said and she smiled.

"I prefer your dirty blonde hair McGee." She said and took the bottle from him putting it back in its place.

"Yeah." He said and they started back on their work.

Awhile later Tony called to say they got the man and Tim headed back up to bullpen. Gibbs look up and gave a very small smile at Tim's hair and his wide smile but hid it before anyone saw it. When Tony walked in he faked being crestfallen at the fact that Tim had his hair back to normal but Ziva smiled.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Interrogation." Tony answered and Gibbs nodded and started walking in that direction, the team following.

"Boss, this guy is sneaky, he almost managed to escape twice." Tony said.

"Yes Gibbs, I barely managed to catch him the first time, luckily I saw it coming the second time." Ziva said.

"Another thing Boss, he's just a kid, about 18 or 19 I'd say." Tony said and Gibbs paused and stared at the two of them.

"Your telling me this kid bounced a signal all over the world, managed to almost escape two fully trained agents and might've killed a full grown man?" Gibbs asked.

"It could happen." Tony said.

They got to the interrogation rooms and Gibbs entered the one with the kid and the other three agents entered observation.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to post another chapter today since I'll only be able to post the next one late tomorrow or not at all, the bunnies have come back full blast. Hope you all enjoy this! Thanks again for all the Reviews, Favorites and Followers, They encourage me to write faster!**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes as I have no beta reader and english is not my first language.**

* * *

Inside the interrogation room sat a kid just as Tony had said ,he had dark brown hair and intense grey eyes. When Gibbs walked in he smiled and the three agents eyebrows all rose.

"You have nothing to hold me against you know, I'll be outta here in no time." He said, Gibbs stayed silent and sat down. He stared at him for a good few minutes then talked.

"What is your connection to Petty Officer Gray?" Gibbs asked.

"Who's he?" The kid asked.

"The guy you wired money too." Gibbs said.

"So that's the guys name. Right so why keep me here? Giving someone money isn't illegal right?" He said.

"It is when you hide the signal all over the world, why were you giving Gray money?"

"I don't have to say anything, right this moment someone is coming to get me out of here." The kid sneered.

"Oh and who is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know who it will be, just know their coming. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, well I'm saying your not going anywhere till I get answers."Gibbs said.

"You can't hold me here so I suggest you give up on getting you 'answers'" The kid said.

Back in observation Tony whistled, "that kid's got guts talking to Gibbs like that."

"He does not seem at all worried about being in a interrogation room. Who is this kid?" Tim wondered out loud.

"I do not know, but I wonder who is coming to get him out." Ziva said and they watched the other room again.

They saw Gibbs leave the room and walked out too.

"Gibbs, this kid seems pretty confident that we can't touch him." Tony said and Gibbs glared at him.

"Ya think Dinozzo? McGee, run a back-up check on him, find out anything you can. He's not leaving this building until I say he can." Gibbs said and McGee rushed off towards the bullpen.

McGee spent the rest of the hour sifting through data and papers, but found nothing. Gibbs was becoming for irritated by the second and the kid just sat in observation totally relaxed.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked again for the sixth time.

"Still nothing Boss, Can't find anything." McGee said once again.

It went on for about another 20 minutes, they couldn't find anything hinky about the kid's background.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my client Dean Tyr?" A man said to Tony.

"We have him, could I ask who you are Sir?" Tony asked and Gibbs materialized behind the man.

"I'm his lawyer. I demand that you let my client go." The man said.

"Is that so? Your client is unfortunately connected to a ongoing investigation, we can't let him go." Gibbs said and the man jumped.

"You can't hold him here if you don't have a valid reason." The lawyer said.

"We have a reason. He wired a large amount of money into our guy's bank account, also hiding the signal." Gibbs said.

"How did you- I mean, that's not enough to hold him here. So he gave someone money, is that illegal? If you don't have anything to hold him here, he is free to go." The lawyer said.

"Hold on a second, what were you gonna say before that?" Tony asked.

"What?" The lawyer asked nervously.

"You started to say something but stopped yourself. I think you and your client has something to hide." Tony said.

"I- I don't know what you mean." The lawyer stuttered.

"Oh I'm sure you do. Please finish your sentence." Tony said with a grin.

"I will not!" The lawyer exclaimed.

"I think you will." Gibbs said giving the man a glare.

"Fine! I knew about my client wiring the money and I wanted to know how you managed to track that signal." The lawyer said breaking under Gibbs' gaze.

"We have our ways." Tony said.

"It wasn't very hard, he hid it well but he made a small slip up, he made an obvious pattern." Tim said from his desk.

"I still demand you let him go. He had nothing to do with the man's murder." The lawyer said after looking briefly at Tim. Tony smiled triumphantly at his words.

"We never said the guy was murdered." Tony said and the lawyer cursed.

"Dinozzo, I think you can take Mr… I don't believe we caught your name?" Gibbs said and the man croaked. "Sanders."

"Right to interrogation." Gibbs said.

"My pleasure Boss." Tony said and pushed Sanders towards interrogation.

"Do you think he did it Boss?" Tim asked.

"I don't know Tim ,my gut says there's more to the story." Gibbs said.

"Right." McGee said.

Meanwhile in interrogation Sanders was making a call.

"Sir, I couldn't get Tyr out. They managed to track the money signal somehow and are set on finding out why the money was wired into Gray's account." He whispered into his phone.

_"How? It was supposed to be untraceable." A voice said on the other side._

"I don't know, their computer geek did it. McGee I think they called him." Sanders whispered.

_"Don't you dare say anything to them. I'll have you and Tyr out of there in the next hour."_

"Ok Sir." Sanders said and heard the other side click off.

At that moment Gibbs walked in and sat down.

"I want to see my client." Sander said.

"No you don't, you want to answer my questions." Gibbs said.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Sanders said desperately.

"I don't believe that."

"Your gonna have to." Sanders said and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I?" Gibbs asked and at that moment the door opened, Vance stepped in.

"Agent Gibbs, can I talk to you a second?" Vance said and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Sure Director." Gibbs said, he stepped out of the room.

"Gibbs I have orders for you to let Dean Tyr and his lawyer go." Vance said.

"Their guilty Vance, I feel it in my gut." Gibbs argued.

"Agent Gibbs you are to let them go, you are not to pursue them any further." Vance said and Gibbs eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And who exactly ordered you to make sure they get out Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't say Gibbs." Vance said and Gibbs glared at him, he then pushed past him and stormed towards the bullpen.

"Dinozzo let Sanders and his client go.' Gibbs growled.

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"Just do it." Gibbs said.

A few minutes later Tony came back followed by Dean and Sanders.

"I told you, you couldn't hold me here Agent Gibbs." Dean said, Gibbs didn't even look up. Sanders whispered something to Dean and Dean strolled over to McGee like he owned the place.

"So you're the guy who tracked me? How did you do it?" Dean asked and Tim looked up.

"It was easy." Tim said and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful who you track next time." Dean warned and Tim's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Is that a threat?" Tim asked.

"No, just friendly advice." Dean sneered and walked away followed by Sanders.

"I don't like him." Tim muttered.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter for my readers! enjoy! thanks for the reviews, Favs and follows guys! They encourage me to write more!**

* * *

Dean walked out of the building with a ear wide grin plastered on his face, he had known they would get him out. Sanders jogged to keep up with him panting a little bit.

"Dean, you pushed your luck threatening that agent." Sanders said.

"He can't do anything to me.' Dean said confidently.

"You also said no one would be able to track you." Sanders pointed out and Dean froze and looked at him with a frown.

"Small mistake. It won't happen again." Dean snapped starting to walk again.

"He doesn't like mistakes and you know it." Sanders said.

"It won't happen again." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I should hope so or its both our heads." Sanders said seriously.

"I want to know who this Tim McGee is." Dean mused.

"Don't start making trouble again Dean. He tracked you once and might be able to do it again. We don't want to get arrested again." Sanders warned.

"I was just gonna make a little check-up on his background, no biggy." Dean said.

"I really would prefer it if you didn't, right we have to get back to HQ. He wants to talk with us." Sanders said and Dean flinched.

"Is he mad?" Dean asked.

"That's a understatement." Sanders said.

They got to Sanders car and got in and he sped off towards HQ , preparing himself for what was coming. Dean was on his laptop doing his search, once in a while he would mutter something to himself but Sanders couldn't make out what he said.

A while they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, at least that's what it looked like. Inside it was much different, the white halls and doors with labels. Sanders hated the place but he wasn't allowed to quit nor could he, he would be killed if he did.

They got out and punched in the code to open the door. They rushed in making sure the door sealed behind them. They then rushed down the halls and came to a stop in front of a door labeled, Private Office.

They knocked and waited.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side and they entered quickly.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" A voice drifted from a turned high-back leather chair.

"I don't know how he tracked me Sir, my cover signals were fool proof." Dean admitted.

"If it was fool proof he wouldn't have been able to track you would he?" The voice snapped.

"Sir, he is a skilled hacker, I looked him up. He's one of the best I've ever seen." Dean said and the chair turned.

"I don't care how good he is Tyr, your supposed to be better." Jack Hewler said and Dean flinched.

"I'm sorry Sir, I will try harder." Dean said hanging his head.

"And you Sanders? What have you got to say for yourself? Snapping under Agent Gibbs' stare." Jack said and Sanders eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Sir? How do you know that?" Sanders asked nervously.

"I have my ways of finding things out Sanders." Hewler snapped.

"Of course Sir." Sanders said.

"This better not happen again, I don't give second chances. You are dismissed." Jack said waving his hand and the rushed out.

"I'm really started to hate Tim McGee." Dean said to Sanders.

"Don't start something please Dean, if we mess up again…" Sanders said trailing off.

"I won't mess up again Sanders." Dean snapped.

They split up and went to their separate rooms, Sanders to his office and Dean to the only thing he knew as a home.

As he walked he passed one of the one way mirrors and saw the newest recruit, she was barely 2 years old but was running around while a doctor monitored her movements. Dean just kept walking, he'd seen it before, he had it done to himself so it was nothing new to him.

He walked into his room and sat down at the desk, he then began to hack the NCIS security camera's taking great care to cover his footsteps. He managed to get in a zoomed in on the bullpen with the MCRT was in. He saw all four of the agents at their desks and a goth woman at McGee's desk hanging over his shoulders typing on his keyboard as he did. 'Strange' Dean thought to himself, he noticed that the Israeli woman and Dinozzo as the agent had introduce himself as were also typing. He wondered if they were IM'ing each other and tried to get a camera that had a angle of one of the screens.

He was disappointed when he couldn't but at that moment Gibbs said something and the Israeli and Dinozzo sat up straight and quickly clicked something.

They started to talk out loud and Dean zoomed in lip reading.

"I wonder why he was so surprised that McGee was able to track him." Dinozzo said and the Israeli shrugged.

"I think they have something to hide and you McGee?" She said.

"I don't know, he managed to hide the signal pretty well but he made a mistake with making a pattern, it would've been more effective if he hadn't." Tim replied.

"Your just modest Timmy, no one can beat my Geek." The goth said and Dean scoffed.

"I still don't like him, he feels dangerous and I don't know why." McGee said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that when he almost managed to escape crazy ninja chick Ziva here." Tony said and Ziva glared at him.

"I'm going back to my lab, the searches I had running should be almost done by now." The Goth said.

"Bye Abs." Tim said and the others voiced their goodbyes too.

They then got back to work and Dean sat back, he hadn't learned anything useful on McGee but he kept the window open, he then set out on hacking Dinozzo's computer since he figured that would be the easiest one to get to. When he was in he accessed his recent messages and started reading.

He started at that morning's messages, at the first words his eyebrows shot up.

_Tony D; Hey McRambo, Must say I'm liking the new hair._

_Tim M; Tony! You let me come into work with black hair! What if someone recognizes me from the you know what._

_Dean really wished he had said what the "You know what" was._

_Tony D; Whoa paranoid much?_

_Ziva.D; McGee, I am sorry I did not see it earlier. I would've told you._

_Tim M; Thank you Ziva._

_Abby S; I should've seen it earlier too McGee, I was just distracted with the rush to get to the office._

_Tim M; Its ok Abby, We all forgot about the hair._

_Abby S; But its all my fault, if I didn't ask you to come pick me up this morning you wouldn't have been late and you would've remembered to wash the dye off._

_Tim M; Its ok Abby its no ones fault._

_Tony D; Ah look at the two geeks denying stuff, Isn't it just a beautiful thing Ziva?_

_..._

_Tony D; Ziva?_

_Abby S; Guys?_

_Tim M; Gotta go Abs._

_Ziva D; We have to get back to work._

_Tony D; My head hurts now, Cya later Abs!_

_Abby S; Bye..._

Dean turned back towards the security footage and went back to the times of the IMs then went back a little further to when McGee entered the building, with black hair. He immediately walked to Gibbs desk and said something that Dean read as, "Sorry we're late Boss." Gibbs then said something but his back was to the camera so Dean couldn't make it out. Tim answered, "Our story is that Abby dared me to dye my hair black."

'I am starting to think that Tim McGee isn't who he says he is.' Dean thought to himself. He then went back to the IMs and read the next ones, they were from just a while ago so Dean was right they were IM'ing each other.

_Tony D; How did you get your hair back to normal McGee?_

_Tim M; Abby had some dye remover._

_Tony D; Oh, glad I took that photo then._

_Tim M: Tony I would appreciate it if you deleted that._

_Tony D; Why?_

_Ziva D; Because if his father finds it or someone else who was a part of it might recognize him Tony._

_Tony D; I won't let anyone find it._

_Tim M; I'd really feel better if you deleted it and Ziva he is not my dad!_

_Ziva D; Sorry McGee._

_Tim M; Its ok just remember it. And I asked you guys not to treat me differently and so far you have failed._

_Tim M; This is Abby speaking over. Right guys its still Tim. Our geek._

_Tony D; Oh hey Abs, we know he's still our geek but it is different and we can't pretend like it isn't._

_Tim M; This is giving me a headache, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have told you guys._

They stopped after that one so Dean guessed that's when Gibbs had told them to get back to work, he was really starting to wonder who Tim really was. He also wondered who Tim's 'father" was and why he claimed he wasn't.

He closed the window on Dinozzo's computer but kept the security footage one open to monitor what they did, they didn't do much for the rest of the day, Tony would do annoying stuff and Ziva would say something and Tim would ignore them. Gibbs reigned them in once in a while.

When the day was done and the agents left Dean exited his loophole and went to lie down on his bed.

Eventually he fell alsleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter for you! Enjoy, reviews are appreciated! :)**

* * *

McGee opened his apartment door and kicked it shut with his foot then collapsed on his couch, they hadn't gotten anywhere with the case and Gibbs had kept them late at the office so McGee was exhausted.

A while later he hauled himself up and quickly showered and got into bed but sleep didn't come quickly. His mind kept dwelling on Dean "friendly advice." He knew it was a threat but he wondered why Dean was so surprised at the fact that McGee could track him.

Something didn't sit well with Tim about Dean. Something about him was familiar but McGee just couldn't place it. At last he drifted to sleep but it was anything but restful.

_He was running, from what he didn't know he just knew he had to run. As he ran he heard laughter behind him, he looked over his shoulder and paled, his father stood there leisurely moving towards him step by step, Tim ran but he wasn't going anywhere and Hewler got closer the whole time laughing, Hewler reached him and grabbed his arm._

_"You ran boy, now I'm going to take you back and your friends you told your secret too will have to die."_

_"No!" Tim yelled and tugged against the grip that was pulling him back._

_Hewler smiled and his face morphed into Dean Tyr's he smirked and Tim pulled harder._

_"I told you to be careful on who you track, now you have to pay the price." Tyr said his smirk growing wider._

_"Let me go!" Tim yelled._

_"What do you have to live for in your life Tim? Their gone, your never going to see them again." Dean said and Tim looked in front of him and screamed, they were all there, staring with unseeing eyes. _

_"NO! You killed them! I hate you! Leave me alone!" _Tim yelled and he woke up, he was breathing too fast and sweating.

He looked over at his alarm clock, 04:12. Knowing he won't be able to sleep again he got up and took a shower, when he looked in the mirror, he frowned, he looked like hell.

He then got dressed and drove to NCIS.

No one was in yet of course but he sat down at the desk, he was staring into space when someone called his name and he jumped.

"McGee? You alright son?" Gibbs asked.

"I- I'm fine." Tim said slowly.

"Coulda fooled me, you look like crap." Gibbs said looking Tim up and down.

"Rough night." Tim said sagging back into his chair.

"You didn't stay here the whole night did you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I came in around 05:00." McGee said.

"Looks like you could sleep longer." Gibbs noted.

"I rather not." Tim muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing Boss, I'm fine really." Tim said.

They didn't talk after that, Gibbs did paperwork and McGee tried getting new leads on the case still coming up empty, the office slowly filled up with people and eventually Tony came in.

"See you decided to be here early today Probie." Tony said with a grin but then got closer and saw the dark shadows under McGee's eyes and frowned.

"Your supposed to be here early not stay the whole night McGee."

"I just had a rough night Tony." McGee said.

"Have a secret girlfriend I don't know about Probie?" Tony teased.

"No Tony and please drop it." Tim snapped, Tony raised his arms in mock defense and went to sit at his desk.

Ziva came in a while later but she didn't say anything about McGee's appearance which he was grateful for.

They spent the morning trying to get leads on the case but it stayed cold much to the frustration of the team, no forensic evidence or anything to track the killer.

They had a pretty good idea at who killed their P.O. but thanks to Vance's orders they weren't allowed to pursue them.

It didn't however stop McGee from still running his own searches for Dean Tyr, his dream had made him even more unsettled about Dean. He didn't tell anyone about his dream, he didn't want to tell them and relive it.

Not that it didn't keep sneaking into his head no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He saw his dad's laughing face, then Dean's smirk and his teammates, his family lying there. Everytime it snuck into his head he shivered and shook his head trying to get it out.

Tony pestered him asking why he did it but McGee refused to say, as the day went on Abby visited the bullpen once in a while and looked at McGee concerned, she had asked him but he had said he was fine.

As Tim studied the profile he noticed somethings were too perfect and unreal to be true, it made it look like Dean's life was made up and for some reason McGee felt like that's the truth, that Dean Tyr's profile was fake. Tim added this to the list of things that didn't sit well with Dean, he became more suspicious and dug deeper and tracked the computer he had tracked yesterday but he was more wary, taking great care to mask his movements.

He managed to get a general area and looked up what was in that area but all that came up were old storage areas and abandoned warehouses. Tim was already 100% certain that Sanders and Dean was hiding something big, but didn't mention this to Gibbs because he knew Gibbs would ignore Vance's orders if he knew.

Not getting no real lead and that they couldn't pursue their suspect they marked the file as cold and move on which didn't make Gibbs very happy.

When the day was done and Gibbs finally let them go, McGee got home and didn't even bother undressing, he was too tired and fell asleep, work clothes and shoes still on.

He had the same nightmare every night. His shadows even more prominent under his eyes, Gibbs was starting to get concerned about his youngest agent but McGee refused to tell anyone what was wrong.

When McGee snapped at Tony, Gibbs had enough, he slammed his hands down on McGee's desk and glared at him.

"My office, NOW." Gibbs said and started walking, McGee following slowly. When they were in the elevator Gibbs immediately hit the emergency stop button and turned to look at McGee.

"What's wrong McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." McGee muttered.

"Your not and you better tell me why." Gibbs growled.

"I'm fine! I don't need you babying me Gibbs." Tim snapped and Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm not babying you McGee. I just want to know what's bothering you." Gibbs said.

"Its none of your business." McGee said.

"Its interfering with your job, that makes it my business." Gibbs said.

"Its not,I work fine." Tim said and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"You almost bit Dinozzo's head off for making a joke McGee." Gibbs pointed out.

"He had it coming." Tim said through gritted teeth, normally he would never dare talking to Gibbs like that but his exhaustion was making him short tempered.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know what you mean." McGee mumbled.

"McGee its pretty obvious you haven't been getting rest." Gibbs said.

"I said I'm fine, please just let it go." Tim pleaded, Gibbs eyes widened in surprise.

"McGee, your not fine, it will help if you talked about what's bothering you." Gibbs said.

McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I suspect that Dean is one of his subjects." McGee said.

"Hewler's? What makes you say that?"

'He's like me when I was working for my dad Gibbs, defiant believes the world can't touch him." Tim said, a few days ago he had placed what was familiar about Dean.

"So you think he might've told Hewler about you and that Hewler will look you up and find you?" Gibbs guessed and Tim nodded.

"Yeah."

"McGee I told you, I won't let Hewler near you." Gibbs said.

"I know Gibbs but I told you, he always gets what he wants." Tim said.

"This still doesn't explain why you haven't been sleeping." Gibbs said and McGee shrugged.

'Nightmares, you have your answers now can we get back to work?" McGee asked.

"I can your going down to Abby's lab to get some rest.' Gibbs said.

'I don't need rest Gibbs, I'm fine." McGee said but Gibbs was having none of it, he punched the emergency stop button and the elevator lit up with life again then he hit the button going to Abby's lab.

When they got there the music was blasting loudly as usual but Gibbs pulled the plug and Abby spun around.

"Gibbs! I don't have anything for you yet." She said.

"Not here about the case Abs, you make sure McGee gets some rest, he's not allowed to leave the lab, got it?" Gibbs asked and Abby smiled and nodded.

"I will make sure he doesn't leave Gibbs." She said and saluted him, he then left and she turned to McGee.

"Looks like you're my prisoner for the day! Come on." She said and pulled him into the ballistics lab, she left him there then came back with her futon and Bert. She laid it out then walked out and locked the door and smiled as he pounded against it.

She could see what he was saying and it made her smile even wider.

"Abby! This is unnecessary! Unlock the door!" She said but she just stood there, she then turned and walked away leaving a furious McGee standing there glaring at her retreating form.

Awhile later when she looked into the room he was passed out on the futon. She checked on him once in a while to make sure he was sleeping, the first hour or so he was sleeping like a rock but the next time she check on him he was thrashing around. She quickly unlocked the door and rushed in.

'McGee! Wake up! Its just a dream." She said trying to hold him down.

"NO!" McGee yelled and pulled back dragging Abby with him.

"McGee wake up! Its just a dream!" Abby said shaking his shoulder, but he was still asleep and yelling.

"McGee, Wake up." Gibbs voice said from behind Abby and she looked up.

"B- Boss? Abby?" McGee asked confused as he looked around.

"You were having a nightmare McGee." Abby said getting up.

"I know that." Tim said frowning.

"I couldn't wake you up." Abby said.

"Oh." He said sitting up.

"What was it about?" Abby asked curiously.

"I don't remember." Tim lied.

"Stop lying McGee." Gibbs said.

"I don't need to tell you guys everything." McGee said.

"It might help if you told someone." Abby said.

" I rather not. And stop trying to make me tell you because I won't" McGee said standing up.

"Won't force ya to tell me McGee." Gibbs said. "You stay down here and try to sleep again." Gibbs added then left the lab.

"You won't tell me?" Abby asked and he shook his head no.

"I'm going to need to be awake awhile before I'll be able to sleep, do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"No, not really." She said.

"Ok, guess I'll just sit in here till I fall asleep then." McGee muttered and sat down on the futon again, Abby gave him a quick hug and left the ballistics room.

He tried sleeping again just to humour Gibbs but he couldn't fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey my awesome readers! Sorry but the weekend has been crazy yet fun! lol :P Hope you all enjoy this and as always feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Dean kept monitoring the MCRT whenever he could, he watched as shadows grew under McGee's eyes and wondered why. The team hadn't said anything else about McGee's "father" or anything related to it, much to the disappointment of Dean.

As he sat in his room watching the bullpen he saw Tim say something to Tony and Gibbs slam his hands down on McGee's desk and walking away towards the elevator, McGee following slowly.

He watched them enter the elevator but nothing else happened for a while and Dean looked through the other camera's trying to locate them but came up empty.

Awhile later he watched them exit the elevator and go to the goth woman Abby's lab. Gibbs left and Abby locked McGee in the back of the lab. After a while McGee fell asleep, everything was quiet for about and hour but then he started thrashing around.

He watched as Abby tried to wake him but couldn't, he saw him scream and then Gibbs appearing and McGee wake up instantly. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he figured nightmares were probably McGee's problem.

"Who are you?" Dean muttered at no one.

The days he had been watching the team he hadn't seen anything remarkable about McGee, just a regular tech geek. But Tony seemed careful around him and Ziva regarded him with some strange respect. Sanders had begged him to let it drop but Dean felt that there was more to McGee than met the eye and he would find out what it is.

He had thought of asking if he could follow McGee around, but he decided not too. Hewler was already mad at him for the small slip up.

So he just kept up the security footage of NCIS, he hadn't been detected yet. And he hoped to keep it that way. Around a week after he started to monitor them something changed, A man strolled into the bullpen and stopped at Gibbs desk, he asked for something and Gibbs gave a quick answer and the man turned and walked towards the stairs, but as he got to them he turned and looked over at the team again and his eyes widened at looking at McGee for some reason and he shot up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Wonder what that was about." Dean muttered at no one.

The man had entered the Director's office and there was no cameras in there so Dean didn't have eyes.

About an hour later the man and Director Vance came down the steps again and walked towards the bullpen. The man came to a stop in front of McGee's desk and said something but the comment was directed at Vance.

"Director, this man is dangerous, he should be arrested." The man said.

"McGee? Dangerous?" Vance scoffed.

"Leon, I demand that you take this man into custody and keep him locked up until I say otherwise." The man said and Vance frowned, McGee having heard the conversation had finally looked closely at the man but he just looked confused.

"Sir, trust me McGee is no threat and there is no reason to lock him up." Vance argued.

"I wasn't asking, that was a order." The man said.

"Who are you?" Gibbs snapped.

"I am your superior by a lot more than your Director so I will be spoken to with respect!" The man said and Gibbs glared at him dangerously.

"Well I'm saying your not getting respect until I know a name." Gibbs said.

"That's classified." The man said.

"Well Sir, would you then mind telling me why you want to lock my agent up?" Gibbs said.

"Because he's dangerous." The man said simply.

"He's not going anywhere." Gibbs said firmly.

'Yes he is. Director if you would please have this agent locked up until my notice."

"Of course Sir, McGee, I really am sorry but could you please come with me?" Vance asked and McGee nodded slowly.

"Of course Director." McGee said not taking his eyes off of Mr. Advisor while he walked.

When they were gone the man walked into a corner and pulled out his phone. Dean could barely get a good enough angle but he managed to see what the man was saying.

"We have a problem! You told me Number One was dead!" The man hissed into the phone.

"No, I just saw him here at NCIS. Yes I'm sure it was him. The hair and eye colour was wrong but contacts and hair dye is easy to find you idiot!" The man said.

"This is unacceptable! He's been alive for all these years and you didn't know? Maybe we made a mistake letting you head this project. No, Fix this Hewler!" The man said and closed his phone angrily.

Dean looked at the screen amazed, had he seen that correctly? The man had said Hewler. And then he was talking abut Number One and something about McGee being dangerous.

He decided to go ask Sanders some questions, he had been there the longest so he might have answers. He walked to Sander's office and knocked and a muffled "Come in" sounded.

"Sanders?"

"Yes Dean?" Sanders asked looking up.

"Could you tell me about how this place started and who was the first subject?" Dean asked and Sanders looked confused.

"That was before my time Dean." Sanders said nervously.

"Who was subject one?" Dean probed.

"Dean please, your going into dangerous waters here!" Sanders said quickly.

"Just tell me!" Dean said.

"Timothy Hewler, Subject one, AKA, Last Shadow." Sanders said.

"Hewler? As in 's son? He did this to his own flesh and blood?" Dean asked and Sanders nodded.

"Subject One was the best, sorry Dean its true, but he disappeared on his seventeenth year, assumed and probably dead." Sanders said.

"Is there a photo of him somewhere? " Dean asked curiously.

"I believe keeps photos of all his subjects in the database." Sanders said wiping his brow.

"Thank you Sanders." Dean said and left a nervous and guilty looking Sanders behind him.

Dean quickly accessed the data and found Subject One, he opened the folder quickly skipping the contents, going to the pictures, the last on listed to be take was of a young boy about 16 or 17 with jet black hair and dark sad brown eyes. He looked at the camera as if it gave him physical pain.

Dean leaned back in surprise, the photo of a boy is almost a exact younger version of McGee with black hair.

"I knew there was more to you!" Dean exclaimed and he jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"More to who?" Hewler asked, Dean noticed he looked pale and just a little bit scared.

"Ah nothing sir, just random searches." Dean said trying to cover the screen with his body but pushed him out of the way.

"Why?" Hewler asked after a sharp intake of breath.

"Sir?" Dean asked nervously.

"Why are you looking up Subject One?" Hewler asked turning to face Dean.

"Uh Sir, I am sorry to say this but I think he might still be alive?" Dean said slowly, Hewler's face paled another few shades.

"It can't be. I never had a traitor." Hewler muttered.

"Sir if I may? Subject One is a danger to the project as a rogue, do you want me to capture him or kill him?" Dean asked.

"Capture." Hewler said, Dean was Subject 5, the first ones after Tim hadn't survived very long and Dean was the best subject he had the moment.

"And Tyr, your mission is to do some discreetly." Hewler said and left.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right sorry for some spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I wrote it on about 2 hours of sleep the previous night and a whole day of swimming and hiking. I also have no beta reader and as I have said English is not my first language, I always try and read through my chapters through before I post them but sometimes I miss some mistakes.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Things are going to start heating up J Thanks to all the reviews, Favs and follows! Some bad language in this chapter, but its not full on swearing.**

* * *

McGee sat in the interrogation room, he didn't know why he was there. He also didn't know who the man that had ordered his lock up was but he had a fairly good idea.

He got more nervous as the minutes went by, absently tugging at the hand cuff holding him to the table. 'Why now?' he thought to himself.

Awhile later the man from earlier came in and sat down opposite to him.

"So Agent McGee or should I say Hewler? Or do you prefer Number one?" The man said and McGee faked a confused look.

"I don't know what your talking about Sir." McGee said.

"Don't try that with me, I know who you are and I've called Dr. Hewler." The man said and McGee couldn't help it, he flinched a little bit.

"I saw that. I wasn't happy to find out that you were alive." The man said.

"Who are you?" Tim asked.

"That's classified, you can call me Pearce or Sir." Pearce said.

"I don't know what you want with me Pearce but I can assure you that I am not dangerous." McGee said and the man raised a eyebrow.

"I don't buy that, your trained in lying and sabotage." Pearce said.

"Please Sir, but I don't know what your talking about." McGee said trying his best to make it sound like the truth.

"Cut the act, you are Subject One of the BM project headed by your father Jack Hewler, your code name is Last Shadow and you disappeared in 1995, on your last mission you were sent out. You were reported MIA and eventually dead." Pearce said.

"Sir, my fathers name is Jason McGee." McGee said.

"Your adoptive father. You were and are just a soldier." Pearce sneered.

"I am not! You can't take me back there. I am not a possession." McGee said through gritted teeth.

"You just admitted to who you are." Pearce said with a satisfied smile.

"I don't care you bastard." McGee said.

"Still have your attitude I see." Pearce noted.

"Timothy Hewler is dead." McGee snapped.

"On the contrary, he's about to exist again. Your transportation will be coming shortly." Pearce said and got up and left.

"Transportation my ass." McGee scoffed and discreetly started to work on the handcuff.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Back in the bullpen the team were stewing, Director Vance had personally made sure they were not allowed out of there to go to McGee's aid.

"Boss this is bullshit." Tony complained.

"I agree with Tony for once Gibbs. We can't allow this man to take Tim back to his father." Ziva said. Gibbs just stayed silent, pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to stop what was happening.

Gibbs glanced up and saw Vance watching the team from his perch on top of the stairs and sighed.

'I swear if McGee gets killed because of Leon, I'm gonna shoot him.' Gibbs vowed silently to himself.

Awhile later they saw the man from earlier come back and head up the stairs towards Director Vance. He stood with Vance talking and watching the team, Gibbs was tempted to just run out of there towards the interrogation rooms and free McGee, but he stopped himself. 'He can look after himself.' Gibbs convinced himself.

A minute later the elevator dinged and Gibbs was hug attacked by Abby.

"Hey Gibbs! Where's McGee? We were going to go out to lunch but he never showed." She said looking around.

"McGee is in interrogation." Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Who's he interrogation?" She asked confused, they didn't have a case.

"Not interrogating he's the interrogatee." Gibbs said and Abby looked even more confused.

"What?" Gibbs shot a look at Dinozzo to tell her.

"McGee has been arrested by the hands of the man standing next to Vance, we suspect he works with Hewler." Tony whispered and Abby looked horrified.

"Gibbs! You can't let them take McGee back there!" She said and Gibbs just looked at her sadly.

"I can't do anything Abs." Gibbs said.

"But your Gibbs!" Abby argued.

"We're under the Toothpicks orders not to interfere." Tony said bitterly.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Back in the interrogation room McGee was rubbing his wrist where the cuff had been, he was pretty sure there was no one in the observation room since Pearce probably wanted to keep the project secret. McGee tried the door and found it locked so he got to work on that too.

A while later he was out in the halls and he started to slowly make his way toward the back exits, making sure not to be seen.

'I am not going back there.' He said stubbornly, he got to the exit without incident and left the Navy Yard, he looked back once sadly, knowing he will not be able to go back there.

He went to his apartment and packed everything he could and leaving anything they could track him with, he realized he had to make a plan with Jethro and left him with his neighbor, telling her that someone would come and get him.

For the second time in his life, he ran. He didn't know where to go so he stayed in DC, in a musky old rundown motel in the outskirts.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Back at NCIS, Pearce entered the interrogation room with Dean and two other men, Tim's transportation.

When Pearce saw the empty room and the handcuffs neatly put down on the table he stormed back towards the bullpen, right up to Gibbs.

"Where is he?" Pearce all but yelled.

"Where is who?" Gibbs asked.

"Your Agent!"Pearce said and Gibbs smiled.

"I've been here the whole time Sir." Gibbs said with satisfaction watching Pearce turn red.

"You somehow let him go." Pearce said knowing it wasn't the truth, he should've been more careful.

"I did not." Gibbs said simply going back to his work. Pearce looked around the bullpen and saw the two other agents and goth all smiling to each other.

He stormed up to the Director's office and didn't even bother knocking.

"Sir?" Vance asked confused.

"Your agent has escaped." Pearce said.

"How? He was handcuffed to the table!" Vance said surprised.

"I don't know but I demand that you put out a man hunt for him. This man is extremely dangerous." Pearce said and Vance doubted that but called in the man hunt anyway.

Dean was busy studying the handcuffs, at first glanced they were fine but taking a closer look he saw they had been picked and he admired Subject One's subtle work. Awhile later Pearce came back in looking furious.

"Tyr, find him by any means." He said and the four men left NCIS.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is short, I know and I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else to write on it. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again to all the reviews, favs and follows, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)**

* * *

McGee sat in the room he rented, he was thinking about what he was going to do. He didn't want to just leave, he had friends here, a family. Last time he disappeared he didn't have a life.

"What am I going to do?" McGee asked the empty room.

He didn't know, he couldn't go back and risk being caught again or Hewler finding out that he told his team about the project. But he also didn't want to leave the McGee's and the team forever. He knew he could hide again and not be found. But something stopped him.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Back at HQ, Dean was pulling out every trick he knew of finding someone that didn't want to be found, but he kept coming up empty, he had checked Tim's apartment and found all his tech still there and the rest of the stuff like his clothes, gone.

He tried the surveillance cameras outside his building next but McGee had somehow evaded them too. 'How am I going to find this guy?' Dean thought and kept searching.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

The Team sat in Gibbs house, they were whispering to make sure no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"Gibbs, what are we going to do? Vance put out a BOLO on McGee and Hewler is probably pulling out his own resources, he won't be able to hide forever." Tony said.

"Tony, McGee has been trained in this kind of stuff, I'm sure he can hide well enough." Ziva said.

"Do you think he'll just go forever? Like not come back to us?" Abby asked sadly.

"I don't know Abs, but right now, he has to." Gibbs said.

"He could be in Mexico by now for all we know!" Abby said.

"I doubt that, Probie's digestive track just doesn't work well there." Tony said with a smirk, Abby punched him in the shoulder.

"Tony! McGee is in serious trouble here! And your making jokes." Abby said glaring at him.

"Sorry Abs." Tony said rubbing his arm.

"Jethro, where do you think Timothy will go?" Ducky asked.

"Duck, I don't know, all we can do is sit back and wait and see what happens." Gibbs said, he was worried about his youngest but knew it would be near impossible to find McGee now.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Pearce was stewing, he was ranting at Hewler for not knowing sooner that Tim was alive.

"You're a idiot you know that? This could cause the end of this project if it comes out. One is dangerous, we need to find him and fast." Pearce said.

"Sir, if I may, he hasn't appeared to have spoken about this project to anyone, is he really that much of a threat?" Hewler said flinching when he realized his words.

"You know better than anyone what that boy is capable of Hewler!" Pearce said.

"True Sir, I also know his weaknesses." Hewler said with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Which are?" Pearce asked.

"The only flaw that One had was his gentle nature. I tried to destroy it but failed. If we hit him hard at home, he might come to us, instead of us to him." Hewler said and told Pearce his plan, both of them starting to smile.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

McGee sat in the room, he had come to a few possibilities but none of them were particularly appealing.

Was disappear and never look back, he hated this one.

Was subtly go to Gibbs house and explain to him why he was going and then disappear. Better than the first one but he still didn't like it.

To go back and just try and stop Hewler everyway he tried to get him back. This one he labeled as impossible.

To leave letters to everyone he was leaving and explain everything he could without putting them in danger.

He just couldn't decide which one would work, he decided to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning, so he drifted up to a restless sleep.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Gibbs was in his basement, it was their weekend off and he was of course spening it in his basement.

As he sanded he thought about yesterday's events, getting angrier by the minute.

He couldn't believe that he can't do anything to stop Hewler.

He couldn't believe that McGee might just leave and not look back.

He couldn't believe that someone could do something so inhumane to their own child.

And he couldn't believe that his hands were tied even if they found McGee again.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door move, but no footsteps sounded, he turned and quickly pulled out his sig and pointed it at the basement entrance.

He waited but nothing happened but his gut was screaming that something was wrong. He got up and slowly took the steps up, he scanned his house but found nothing wrong but his gut kept churning.

As he turned to walk back down the basement, he felt a stinging in the side of his neck and he collapsed the last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of dark legs walking towards him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Gibbs woke up slowly, his head hurt like hell. He blinked looking around him, but couldn't place himself.

"Boss?" Came a voice behind him and he turned his head a little bit seeing Tony sitting against a wall.

"Where are we Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked sitting him.

"I don't know Boss." Tony admitted.

"What happened?"

"Well, I felt this stinging in my neck and the next thing I remember is waking up here and you and Ducky lying unconscious." Tony said and Gibbs noticed the older man in another corner on Tony's jacket.

"I felt the same thing in my neck, we were drugged." Gibbs said walking over to Ducky.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Dinozzo informed Gibbs.

"But he's alright?" Gibbs asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah." Tony said and leaned back against the wall. Gibbs took a good look around, the room was bare of anything except them, it was also a eye burning white with a fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head.

"No Boss, its like they just left us here to die or something." Tony said and Gibbs walked to the door and tried to get it to open, he then started to kick it.

"Its no use Boss, I already tried its reinforced." Tony said and Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Guess we're just going to have to wait it out then." Gibbs said holding his head in his hands.

Awhile later the door opened and another man was shoved in and it closed and locked again, Gibbs walked over to the man and turned him onto his back, he already knew who it was but he wanted to make sure.

"Palmer." Gibbs informed Tony who looked surprised.

"Boss? Why are we being kidnapped?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Dinozzo." Gibbs said and the two moved Jimmy into a corner and more comfortable position.

A few minutes passed and they heard a groan and saw Ducky blinking his eyes.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked confused.

"Duck, don't worry we're all fine." Gibbs said and Ducky noticed the other two men in the room.

"Where are we?" Ducky asked as he got up and walked to Palmer.

"That's a good question." Tony grumbled.

"Mister Palmer has been drugged." Ducky said going into medical mode as he assessed each man's health.

"We were all drugged Ducky." Tony said.

"Oh, well I suspect he'll be awake in a few minutes." Ducky said sitting next to Gibbs, sure enough a few minutes passed and Palmer started stirring, he looked around and then he noticed the other men and his eyes widened.

"Dr. Mallard?" He said surprised.

"We've all been kidnapped my dear boy." Ducky said and Jimmy's eyes widened further.

"Kidnapped? Why?" He asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well gee I don't know Palmer, let me go and ask the nice people who took us against our will!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Uh, sorry." Jimmy said and slumped against the wall nearest to him.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Dean walked back towards Hewler's office and knocked, he heard a "Come in" and entered.

"Ah Tyr, I hope you mission went well?" Hewler asked eagerly.

"Yes Sir, their all in the rooms, Sir is it wise to stop the hunt for One?" Dean asked.

"Tyr, I told you, he will come to us." Jack said.

"Of course Sir." Dean said.

"Have they woken yet?" Jack asked.

"The men, the woman are still unconscious." Dean said.

"I will be talking with them shortly, make sure your there." Hewler said and waved Dean off.

Dean walked back down the halls towards the two doors, he stopped outside the furthest one and looked at the computer monitor on the wall, he watched as the 4 men talked. He had spent days watching these people, now he had the chance to view them from a close distance, but somehow he felt it was wrong.  
'No Dean, you have orders.' He argued with himself.

As he watched he heard someone banging against the door next to the room with the men in it. He switched the surveillance cameras to see the Israeli kicking the door with every ounce of power she could.

He watched her eventually give up and go back to the goth, who hugged her and then they sat in silence. The other woman still unconscious.

He turned back to the men and eventually Dr. Hewler walked down the hall and motioned to Dean to open the door and enter.

"Tyr!" Gibbs said angrily. "McGee was right about you."

"What? He knew?" Dean asked surprised.

"Shut up you idiot." Hewler hissed.

'Sorry Sir." Dean said hanging his head.

"Sir? So you're the bastard who does this to kids, even his own." Gibbs said narrowing his eyes and getting up.

"I warn you Agent Gibbs, I have a very short temper and I don't take kindly to disrespect." Hewler said.

"You don't deserve respect, you're the lowest slime sucking worm I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." Gibbs said.

"Watch your mouth." Jack said.

"Why are you keeping us here?" Gibbs asked ignoring Hewler's request.

"To get my idiot of a subject to come here." Jack said.

"Don't you dare insult him." Gibbs said.

"Oh but I can. He belongs to me." Hewler said with a wicked grin and Gibbs pulled back his arm to punch the man in his face but he was stopped by Dean.

"Where are your manners? You don't hit your superiors." Jack said as if he was talking to a child.

"Your not my superior and McGee doesn't belong to you." Gibbs spat.

"Oh I have ways to control you, I believe your very close with the Goth girl Abby Sciuto?" Jack asked and Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

'Don't you dare." Gibbs said dangerously.

"Oh but I have and the Israeli is quite a lovely woman too. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to either just because you couldn't watch you mouth." Jack said.

"No way, there's no way you could've kidnapped Ziva." Tony said not believing his ears.

"Tyr?" Jack asked and Dean pulled out his cellphone and opened the cameras in the room with the woman in it. He showed it to the 4 men and then tucked it away.

"You see Agent Gibbs, I happen to have a lot of resources. I always get what I want." Hewler said and Gibbs glared at him.

"Put them in here." Gibbs said.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"You heard me, I want my people all in here." Gibbs said.

"Oh if that's all you want I guess I can arrange that. Tyr? Bring the women in here." Hewler said and the two left the room.

Dean called on two other guys to help him, since Ziva would probably be a handful. Dean carefully opened the door and the other two men followed.

They were immediately attacked by the Israeli while she cursed in different languages. Dean quickly grabbed her and slapped handcuffs on her but she kept kicking.

"I can leave you in here alone or take you to you Boss, which one do you prefer?" Dean asked and Ziva narrowed her eyes but stopped kicking.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yes, now come on." Dean said and the men led Ziva and Abby out and the third man carried the other girl.

They were pushed into the room and the other girl was slid in and the door locked behind them.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Yes, I know this is really, really short, but I just wanted to update so I don't lose my wonderful readers! I haven't given up its just been crazy with school! I have no time for anything, which sucks! I'll try to update more, sorry all! Please don't stop following the story. I will finish it.**

**Thanks! **

**Isaura.**

* * *

Not one of them showed up for work the next day. Without a call in during the day from Gibbs, or the rest of the team, even Dr. Mallard and Scuito made Vance's gut churn.

He sent out Agent Balboa's team to their homes an hour ago, but no report has come yet. He was pacing his office, back and forth; he half expected the carpet to develop a hole. Every now and then he would stare at his phone daring it to ring.

Just as he was turning for another pace, a ring cut through the silence and he nearly ran over to his desk. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Vance."

"Director, we're at Agent Gibbs' home." Agent Balboa's voice said.

"And?" Vance growled.

"Sir. It's not good."

"Where are they?" Vance asked through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I suspect they've been… Kidnapped." The agent said slowly.

"What?!"

"Sir, we found a note, tapped against Agent Gibbs' boat in his basement." The Agent said again, his voice betraying his worry.

"What does it say Balboa?" Vance asked.

"Sir you're not going to like it." Balboa admitted.

"Just tell me what the goddamn not says Balboa!"

"_You thought you could run One? Now the people you love will get hurt. Find me if you feel like trying to save them, you know what I want." _

Vance pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. "Get back here Balboa, bring any evidence you can find."

"Of course Sir." Balboa said and hung up.

Vance slammed his hand down on his desk and stared out of his window. "Where the hell are you Gibbs?"


End file.
